Hannah
by stargatesg1973
Summary: A young girl could possibly be the answer to Tobias Fornell's problems bringing a crime family down, but she has a price: her father. But who exactly who is her father and how can he bring the two together without knowing and keep Hannah and live long enough to testify.


_**First off, I own nothing of NCIS. If you sue me, you can have my now empty fish take and Larry the Stuffed Lobster. I apologize in advance, this is a very rough draft, but this story line has been really bugging me lately. Please read the questions at the end.**_

FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell waited patiently on the bench next to the entrance to the Washington Memorial. There were a lot of people out and about today. There were of course the expected tourists, but there were also several school field trips of students of various ages ranging from elementary to high school.

He had been waiting for over an hour and a half and was ready to give up when a young girl of around fifteen came up to him with a happy smile.

" Daddy, you made it. Come see what was in the garden." She said as she grabbed Fornell's hand and pulled him up. " Just go with it."

" I'm glad I could make it." Fornell answered as she threaded her arm through his and led him out of the Monument and into the garden.

They didn't speak again until they came to a secluded area.

" Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But I figured it would make more sense to make you look like a parent chaperoning a school trip and I wouldn't get another look." The girl said.

" Sure." Fornell replied. " And who are you?"  
The girl smiled.

" I'm the person who is going to make your day, Special Agent Tobias Fornell. How would you like everything you need to bring down JM Enterprises?"  
Fornell looked at her a moments and then it dawned on him who the girl was. He didn't recognize her because was dressed just like any other teenager on a field trip and not the usual high dollar fashions she was usually seen in. In fact, she looked more at ease dressed like this than when she was seen wearing name brand designer outfits.

" You're Hannah Michaelson." Fornell said.

" I knew you were the right person for this." Hannah smiled. " As I said, I can give you what you need to bring down JM Enterprises."  
" And what you could you possibly give me?"  
" Everything."

" Oh, really. And I suppose your grandfather just lets his teenage granddaughter have unlimited access to his dealings."  
Hannah looked sad for a moment.  
" And there's your first piece of intel. Grandfather is dying and has been for the last two years. The end is near and my cousin, Jessica, has been running his end of things for the better part of six months now. I bet you didn't have that little tid bit of info."

Fornell looked at Hannah.

" Okay, so my next question is: why? Why are you suddenly so eager to turn on your family?"

" They aren't my family." Hannah spat, suddenly angry. " I didn't know until a little over a year ago what it was they were actually doing and who they were. I won't lie. I love my grandfather dearly. He raised me after Mother killed herself, but that doesn't take away what he's being doing and now is passing on to the next generation. There is also the fact that once Grandfather passes, I'm dead. So before I might as well take a few of them with me."

" What do you mean, 'you're dead'?"  
" Oh, please, Agent Fornell, you know how these sort of things go. Jessica is ambitious and will let noting get in her way of taking over the family business not that I want any part of it. The only thing keeping me alive right now is grandfather. I'm his favorite, you know."

Fornell chuckled.

" I think that's a slight understatement." Fornell paused. " But even at that, I can't involve a fifteen year old girl in something like this. You'll end dead sooner rather than later."

" Agent Fornell, obviously, you haven't been listening. I'm already dead. It's just a matter of when. But I'm still in a position to get you the one thing that will completely break JM Enterprises."

Fornell looked at her. She was serious.

" You can get The Ledger?"  
" I can." Hannah confirmed with a large, satisfied smile. " In fact, I can get it and walk right out the door with it and no one will ever know until it's too late. You see, what Jessica doesn't know is that Grandfather has been paying to have me trained in martial arts, business and computer science. Ooo, I also love playing softball."

Fornell just looked at her. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was about to be handed everything by a fifteen year old girl and even though he knew it was wrong to do, he was almost tempted to do it.

" I see you're thinking it over. Well, while you're doing that, let's talk price."

" **_I knew it was too good to be true." _**Fornell thought, wryly.

" And what is that?"  
" One: I help you and testify and I disappear. And two: I want to me meet my father."

Fornell looked at her. The first part he was almost certain he could pull off, but the second was confusing.

" You're father?"

" Yes. I discovered an old journal my mother's a couple years ago and she'd actually mention my father's name, though it was one time. I've researched him as much as I could. He's a federal agent, you know?" she said proudly. " That's my price, Agent Fornell. Just one time, I would like to meet my father. I'm hoping you could maybe bring him in somehow and I ask you don't tell him my connection to him."

" You want to meet your father, but not tell him he's your father? And that's all you want? No big payout or some beach mansion is Mailbu?"

Hannah couldn't help but chuckle.

" Agent Fornell, I've grown up in mansions in some of the most exotic places in the world, attending the most expensive schools and dressed in designer clothes. I have seen and done things that would make people twice my age weep. I just want to be normal. Maybe salvage a little but of my teen years before I really do have to be an adult. Is that really too much to ask?"

Fornell listened to the young girl in front of him and realized that she'd been just as much of a victim as the people her grandfather hurt. But he wasn't sure about involving a fifteen year old girl in something this dangerous.

" Well, I've given you a lot to think over. I hope to hear from you soon." Hannah said as she came closer and handed him a card. " Inside, you'll find my father's name and the agency he works for. Also inside is number you reach me when you make your decision. Good bye, Agetn Fornell."

And with that, Fornell watched the girl leave the garden and blend into the crowd and disappear. He looked down at the envelope in his hand and slowly opening out of curiosity more than anything. And when he did, he thought he might have a heart attack right then and there.

" Oh, crap." Fornell said as he read the name.

It looks like he would be working with Team Gibbs once again.

_**Okay, now the questions: who should be Daddy? Gibbs or DiNozzo? How should I bring in Team Gibbs? Should I make Grandfather a little more scary and Hannah more of having to play the game as a "family girl"? Again, this is a very rough draft and subject to change. Any ideas or suggestions would gratefully appreciated as long as they are constructive. Hope to hear from people soon.**_


End file.
